


The Unbreakable Shattered

by oh2hell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Other, Sam leaving for Stanford, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the day Sammy left for Stanford, and a few times Dean realized he needed his brother more than anything. (And a moment where John realizes he misses Sam too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unbreakable Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, you'll get a happy ending...

Letting the bus roll away, keeping himself from running, screaming after it, was by far the hardest thing he's ever done. Sure, Dean has killed, "gotten rid of", everything that goes bump in the night, but none of them tore him apart like this. He's left plenty of girls behind, but none of them made him feel like this. Like his heart was sitting in tiny shards in his chest, the pieces too small to have any hope of getting glued back together. Dean tried filling that Sam shaped hole with cheap liquor, and even cheaper women, but nothing could compare to the warmth of his little brother by his side. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was a month or so after, and Dean was kneeling beside the burnt bones of his latest hunt. It had started to rain about a half hour before, and Dean was soaked. He hurt, he was bloody, and he just wanted someone to take care of him like he was a little kid again. He wanted his Sammy. The tears had been running down his face long before the rain had started. It kind of seems like they never stopped.

Sam leaving had torn his family apart. Neither Dean or Dad had spoken much, and Dean wasn't stupid, he could tell when he wasn't wanted anymore, so he left. He'd been hunting on his own for a while now, and the only times he interacted with his father were short, gruff conversations over the phone. Usually they were just so Dad could tell Dean about a possible hunt that he wanted him to look into. One day Dean made the mistake of asking "Dad? Do you think Sam is okay?" and just got a grunt in reply before the phone line went dead. John Winchester missed his younger son more than he could admit, even to himself, and was still beating himself up over their last conversation. He just wanted to tell Sam he loved him again.

Dean was pinned against the wall, he was sure he was gonna die, and the only thought going through his head was that he hoped Sammy never heard. He could take the fact that Sam would hate him forever, thinking that Dean just never spoke to him again, rather then him going through the death of someone else so close to him. Sam was a sensitive guy. Dean wanted him to do well. Maybe Dean would be able to stay around awhile before he went to Hell, just to check up on his little bro every once in a while. He wondered if he could ask someone down there to check on him. In the back of his mind Dean knew there was no one down there he could trust, but it made him feel better.  
Dean survived, he was just pretty banged up.

He was on one of the motel beds, the one closest to the door. He always got a room with two beds in case Sammy showed up. His clothes were filthy, sticky, and soaking wet, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He was covered in graveyard dirt, his t-shirt had a hole the size of his fist in it, and his blood was the main reason for him being so wet. He didn't even notice the rain before he was driving back to the motel. It was always raining these days. It seemed to fit his mood. Damn weather. 

~*~*~*~*~

Sam sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala again made everything okay. Dean was happy for the first time in forever. Or at least it felt like forever. Sam was back! Sure, their father was gone, and Sam would be leaving again soon, but none of that fucking mattered. The sun was shining, his baby's windows were down, and his brother by his side. His Sammy was back. It was like growing an arm back after he'd lost it. A fucking miracle! He had a sudden thought: Is this what starfish feel like?  
Dean burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard his eyes were streaming. He started to gasp, laughter racking his body and making his stomach hurt. It felt like years since he'd laughed. Sam was looking at him like he was insane, and it just made him happier. Life was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all want me to add more to it/make a Sam version?


End file.
